


Difference

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Chapter 1, Double Drabble, During Canon, Gen, Prompt Fic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hajime and Nagito argue with Monokuma when he gives the students a terrifying piece of news.Sentence 4: “I don’t kidnap, I just temporarily borrow a person.”





	Difference

“Monomi stole your memories.”

With those words out of Monokuma’s mouth, all Hajime can think is: what the fuck?

The sixteen of them just stare, horrified. Their memories… have been stolen. As Monokuma laughs, they learn that they’ve lost all memories of their time at Hope’s Peak, all while Monomi cries and the students look like they might throw up.

“But, but why would Monomi steal out memories?” Hajime blurts out. “I mean, she’s been nice to us.” Yeah, he personally found her friendliness quite creepy, but Usami seemed harmless. “It was you, wasn’t it?!”

Nagito’s eyes widen, looking from Hajime to Monokuma. “Is that true? Was it you who did it?”

“No,” Monokuma insists, throwing his arms up in the air. “In the end it doesn’t fucking matter who wiped your memories. They were stolen from you, end of story, upupuu.”

“But you still kidnapped us!” Hajime cries.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Monokuma yells. “I don’t kidnap, I just temporarily borrow a person.”

“That’s… not very reassuring,” Nagito mutters.

“But that’s not the point!” Monokuma says. “I didn’t steal your memories. Monomi did. So get pissed off with her.”

But when he realises the students don’t believe him, he vanishes.


End file.
